In the Devil's Teeth (Deutsch!)
by KanaeKotonami
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Original von "eprime". Akihito findet auf schmerzliche Weise heraus, wie Asami auf Verrat reagiert.
1. Chapter 1

**Übersetzung!**

**Originalautor:** eprime

**Link zum Original**: s/8107991/1/In-the-Devil-s-Teeth

**Beta:** Daimond Malfoy ^.^

**Disclaimer:** Weder Finder noch die Idee dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Ich übersetze diese Fanfiction lediglich (natürlich mit Einverständnis der Autorin ^.^).

Hallo alle zusammen,  
>ich habe mich wieder einmal dazu entschlossen, eine ff zu übersetzten. Dieses Mal ist es eine ziemlich populäre von der wunderbaren Autorin „eprime" geworden. Ich freue mich schon richtig auf die nächsten Kapitel. Wie immer wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und es freut mich sehr, wenn ihr auch weiterhin dran bleibt.<p>

*Polster, Kakao und Kekse hinstell*

Und nun viel Vergnügen \(^.^)/

* * *

><p>Akihito hatte nicht erwartet, Asami bereits um diese Uhrzeit zu Hause anzutreffen, genau so wie er nicht erwartet hatte, einen so grimmig schauenden Kirishima und Suoh, jeweils auf einer Seite von Asami stehend zu sehen, welche ihm mit sorgfältig leeren Gesichtern ansahen. Sein Herz begann zu rasen.<p>

„Ist irgendwas passiert? Was ist los?" Er musterte Asami sorgsam, doch der sah vollkommen okay aus. Er atmete etwas ruhiger und näherte sich Asami etwas. „Asami?"

„Du hast heute deine Bodyguards abgehängt. Wo warst du?"

„Was?" Akihito guckte böse. „Meinst du etwa diesen Typen, der mich die ganze Zeit verfolgt? Ich versteh nicht, wieso du mich das jetzt fragst. Ich mach das doch ständig, oder nicht?"

„Ja, das tust du" sagte Asami kalt.

„Ja, also..." Akihito legte seinen Kopf schief und blickte Asami seltsam an. „Du siehst sauer aus."

„Tu ich das?"

„Ja..."

„Wäre es dann nicht besser, du würdest mir meine Frage beantworten?"

Akihito guckte mürrisch. „Was ist das hier? Ich weiß echt nicht, was dir über die Leber gel-"

Ein schmerzliches Ächzen entwischte ihm, als Asami ihn gegen die nächste Wand schmiss. Er hatte sich so schnell bewegt, dass Akihito zu geschockt war, um zu reagieren.

„Asami, was zur Hölle!"

Seine Augen wurden groß als Asami nach seinem Hals griff, in zwar nicht zerdrückte, aber ihn fest und stabil dort behielt.

„Ich frage dich nur noch ein Mal. Wo warst du?" Sein kalter Blick hielt Akihito am Platz.

Sein Herz war nun endgültig durchgedreht und pochte mit schmerzhafter Intensität in seinem Brustkorb. „I-Ich war im Studio eines Freundes, Arschloch!"

„Aha." Ungerührt betrachtete Asami ihn. „Und was genau hast du dort gemacht?"

_Shit._

Akihito duckte sich ein bisschen, seine Wangen heiß glühend. „Ich muss dir das nicht sagen."

Sofort versteiften sich die Finger an seinem Hals etwas. Abermals blickte er zu Asami auf, geschockt.

„Du _wirst_ mir sofort sagen, was ich wissen will."

Akihito starrte ihn böse an. „Du bist nicht mein Boss, Bastard! Gar nichts werde ich tun und erzählen muss ich dir schon gar nichts!"

Ehe er sich versah, war er auch schon am Boden, sich seine geprellte Wange haltend. Fassungslos sah er ungläubig auf. Sogar Kirishima und Suoh sahen etwas geschockt aus. Asamis Hand war immer noch in Position, Knöchel rot von der Kraft, die er mit seiner Rückhand aufgewendet hatte. Sein Gesicht war leer, doch seine Augen schimmerten nur so vor stürmischen Emotionen.

Für einige Sekunden war es ganz still, bis sich Asami umdrehte und seine Hand Richtung Hosentasche bewegte.

„Du hast recht." Akihito starrte verständnislos seinen Rücken an, als er sprach. „Ich bin nicht dein Boss. Ich bin dein Besitzer. Ich besitze dich komplett, und weil ich zu nachgiebig war dir das zu lernen, sei nur beruhigt, von jetzt an werde ich dir gründlich beibringen, dass jedes Stück deiner Seele, deines Geistes und deines Körpers mir gehört." Sein Kinn zuckte.  
>„Bringt ihn in sein neues Zuhause."<p>

Kirishima und Suoh rückten drohend näher, seine Abwehr und Beschimpfungen sowie die Bitten ignorierend, als sie in fest an den Armen nahmen und ihn wegführten. Asami drehte sich nicht um.

* * *

><p>Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun.<p>

Umdrehen.

Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn, elf, zwölf.

Umdrehen.

Eins, zwei, drei...

Akihito fiel auf seine Knie dem kahlen Fußboden entgegen. Frei und ohne Takt – seine Uhr und sein Handy hatte man ihm abgenommen, genauso wie den Rest seiner persönlichen Sachen – verstrichen die Minuten, seine Schultern sackten zusammen, die Minuten wurden zu Stunden, Taubheit und Erschöpfung zeigten ihr Wirkung.

Sein Hals war rau von seinem Geschrei, seine Hände verletzt vom vielen Hämmern gegen die verschlossene Tür, die Wände, das Fenster. Wenn ihn irgendjemand gehört haben sollte, er war nicht gekommen. Die Türen waren von außen verschlossen und das einzige Fenster ließ sich einfach nicht öffnen. Er hatte sogar probiert, es irgendwie zu zerschmettern, mit dem einzigen Ding in dieser Wohnung, das so aussah, als könnte es das Schaffen – ein kleiner quadratischer Couchtisch, das einzige Möbelstück hier, abgesehen von dem kleinen Sofa. Er hatte es bloß geschafft, den Tisch zu zerstören, denn dieser lag nun in seine Einzelteile zerlegt neben dem anscheinend unzerstörbaren Fenster.

Doch selbst wenn er es geschafft hätte, was hätte er dann tun können? Dort war kein Weg hinunter, den man auch nur irgendwie überleben konnte. Er war hoch oben in irgendeinem Stock, in irgendeinem Haus, in irgendeiner Nachbarschaft, allein Gott wusste, wo. Suoh hatte ihm sowohl Augen als auch Hände verbunden bevor sie überhaupt ins Auto gestiegen waren, und nachdem er gemerkt hatte, dass beide ihn ignorieren würden egal ob er nun schrie oder nicht, war die Autofahrt sehr still gewesen. Nur Kirishima, der ab und zu kurz hüstelte, brach die Stille.

Seine anfängliche Panik, der Schmerz und die Furcht waren durch den Schock in den Hintergrund gerückt worden, doch langsam kamen all die herzzerreißenden Gefühle langsam wieder zum Vorschein. Gegen seinen Willen, trotz seines verletzten Stolzes und der Wut, wurde seine Augenbinde langsam immer nässer. Er drehte sich Richtung Fenster, hielt seinen Atem an um das Schluchzen aufzuhalten, welches seinem Brustkorb anscheinend so dringend entwischen wollte. Eine Litanei von Verleugnung und Fragen hatte seine Gedanken gefüllt. Wie konnte Asami ihn nur verletzen? Wieso? Es musste ein Missverständnis sein. Asami musste zu ihm kommen und alles erklären, dann wäre wieder alles okay.

„Kirishima", wisperte er. „Kirishima, ich versteh das alles nicht."

Er fühlte, wie der Mann neben ihm sich verspannte. Er hörte ihn einatmen, als ob Kirishima was sagen wollte, doch dann war da bloß ein Rascheln, ausgelöst als dieser einfach seine Position veränderte. Dann war wieder alles still.

Blind wurde er, mit Suohs Hand um seinem Bizeps, in seinen Raum geführt. Er hatte nicht mal versucht wegzulaufen. Erst als sie ihm die Augenbinde abnahmen wurde ihm klar, dass sie ihn hier alleine zurücklassen würden, eingesperrt in diesem kargen Ort der aus einem kleinen Raum mit einer winzigen Küche in einer Ecke bestand. Nun fing er wieder an, sich zu wehren.

„Ihr könnt das nicht! Ihr könnt mich doch nicht einfach alleine hier lassen!" schrie er. „Bitte, sagt mir doch bloß, was ich eigentlich genau verbrochen hab! Lasst mich doch mit Asami reden!" Er klammerte sich an Kirishimas Ärmel während Suohs massiger Körper den Eingang blockierte. „Bitte Kirishima... Sag mir wieso. Wie lange wollt ihr mich hier drinnen lassen?"

Er dachte, Kirishima würde ihn wieder ignorieren. Dieser hatte seinen Kopf zwar nicht zu ihm gedreht, doch sah Akihito, wie er ihm aus seinem Augenwinkel ansah. „Es liegt nicht an mir, dir das zu sagen."

_„Bitte."_

„Takaba-kun..." brummte Kirishima, während Suoh weiterhin als stiller Wachposten die Tür bewachte, dann drehte sich Kirishimas Kopf endgültig von Takaba weg. „In der Küche findest du Essen. Es gehört dir und es ist deine Aufgabe, hinterher sauber zu machen. Du findest einen Wäschekorb im Badezimmer. Einmal in der Woche werden deine Lebensmittel wieder nachgefüllt und deine Wäsche wird zum Waschen abgeholt. Diese Wohnung ist schalldicht. Dieses Wohnhaus befindet sich im Besitz von Asami-sama und sowohl in diesem Stock, als auch in dem darunter wohnt niemand außer dir. Bitte glaube nicht, dass es auch nur irgendeine Möglichkeit gibt zu entkommen. Ich bin sicher du verstehst, dass noch einige weitere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen wurden. Benimm dich."

„Einmal in der Woche?" Akihito keuchte. „Was soll das heißen? Ihr könnt mich hier nicht so lange festhalten! Ich habe einen Job! Ich habe ein Leben! Meine Freunde... Meine Familie... Sie werden mich alle suchen. Ich... Ich -"

„Takaba-kun", Kirishimas bedächtige Stimme hatte sich über seine panischen Worte hinweggesetzt. „Du musst das verstehen. Alles was du nun hast ist das, was dir von Asami-sama erlaubt wurde. Für die absehbare Zukunft wird das dieser Raum sein. Je früher du das akzeptierst, desto besser."

„Was? Was sagst du da? Nein!" Akihito war zur Tür gerannt, seine Fäuste nun ohne Wirkung an Suohs Brust hämmernd. „Ich werde das nie akzeptieren! Lasst mich gehen!" Er hörte nicht auf zu schreien als Kirishima aus seinem Blickwinkel verschwand, Suohs teilnahmsloses Gesicht zu ihm runter schaute, und als er zurücktaumelte von dem festen, aber doch etwas sanften Stoß seitens Suohs.

„Lasst mich gehen!" Wieder war er nach vorne gestürzt, auf die Tür einhämmernd, ihre Namen in verzweifelten Bitten rufend. Sie waren nicht zurückgekommen, aber Akihito tobte weiterhin in dem kleinen Raum herum, nicht fähig zu akzeptieren – zu verstehen – was da eben passiert war.

Selbst als seine Kampflust nachgelassen hatte, konnte er nicht aufhören, wie wild durch den Raum zu laufen während seine Gedanken sich überschlugen. Und nun war er nur noch ein kleiner Haufen Elend am Boden.

_Steh auf_, drängte seine innere Stimme. _Finde einen Weg nach draußen._ Aber sein Körper rebellierte, sein Verstand getrübt von Schmerz und Erschöpfung.

Gekrümmt, seinen bewusstlosen Körper in einer fetalen Position eingerollt und dabei seine Stirn den Boden berührend, schlief er endlich ein, als Alpträume ihn plagten.

* * *

><p>So, das war das erste Kapitel. Wie fandet ihr es? Kennt ihr denn das Original? Wenn ja, seid ihr eher enttäuscht oder einverstanden mit meiner Übersetzung?<br>Ich freue mich immer über Feedback und auch bei Daimond Malfoy könnt ihr ein großes Dankeschön hinterlassen, wenn ihr wollt ^^

Ich freue mich aufs nächste Mal,  
>bis dann ~^.^~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Übersetzung!**

**Originalautor:** eprime

**Link zum Original:** s/8107991/1/In-the-Devil-s-Teeth

**Beta:**Hier vielen Dank an die liebe Daimond Malfoy ~^.^~

**Disclaimer:** Weder Finder noch die Idee dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Ich übersetze diese Fanfiction lediglich (natürlich mit Einverständnis der Autorin ^.^).

Hallo, es freut mich, dass ihr den Weg zu diesem Kapitel und dieser Fanfiction gefunden habt ^^  
>Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass manche von euch (eigentlich die meisten) so lange warten mussten, ich bin ein sehr fauler Mensch, ich gebs ja zu ;_; Nur dieses Kapitel wollte mir einfach nicht gefallen, egal wie viel ich daran änderte (oh gott, was passiert dann bei den nächsten Kapiteln q.q)<br>Naja, ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ihr etwas geduldig mit mir seid, ich werde mich von jetzt an bemühen, zumindest 1 Kapitel pro Monat, wenn nicht sogar mehr hochzuladen (und ja, Kapitel 3 ist schon in Arbeit ~^.^~)  
>Ich wünsche euch nun viel Spaß und nehmt es Asami bitte nicht so sehr übel ;_;<br>*Kekse hinstell*

Auch eine Woche später war Akihito immer noch an diesem Ort. Noch war er nicht durchgedreht… Zumindest bis jetzt noch nicht. Bis jetzt hatte er sich seinem Schicksal noch nicht ergeben wollen, er hoffte immer noch, dass Asami irgendwann kommen würde und er dann endlich erfahren würde, was denn eigentlich passiert war. Dann würde er schon dafür sorgen, dass alles wieder so wurde wie früher, denn immerhin war das ganze hier ja ein riesiges Missverständnis. Es musste so sein.

Seine Emotionen schwankten permanent hin und her: Wut, Kummer, Angst, und Momente absoluter Langeweile waren die am häufigsten vorkommenden. Es hungerte ihn förmlich nach etwas, dem er seine Aufmerksamkeit widmen konnte. Doch außer dem Sofa und dem kaputten Tisch waren in dem Apartment nur noch seine Kleidungsstücke, ein paar Toilettenartikel und der Futon, den er in einem kleinen Kasten unter dem Fenster gefunden hatte.

Er starrte aus dem Fenster und versuchte, seine Augen auf die blauen Stellen am Himmel zu fixieren. Dies tat er jeden Tag einige Stunden lang. Es war keine wirklich schöne Aussicht, eigentlich eher grau und stumpf. Gegenüber stand nur ein graues, industriell aussehendes Gebäude und die kleine, schmutzige Nachbarschaft, welche es umgab. Doch der verlockende Blick auf die Außenwelt ließ ihn sein kleines Gefängnis nur noch beengender vorkommen.

Am Morgen kochte er sich immer etwas Wasser für seinen Tee, welchen er dann langsam, jeden Schluck genießend, trank. An manchen Tagen versuchte er sich an alle Schritte einer Teezeremonie zu erinnern, die seine Großmutter ihm beigebracht hatte, als er noch jünger war. Auch, wenn der nicht die geeigneten Materialien zur Verfügung hatte.

Nach dem Frühstück versuchte er seine Frustration mit dem Üben einiger Karateschläge, die er in seiner Oberstufenzeit gelernt hatte, abzubauen. Genugtuung verspürte er besonders dann, wenn er sich vorstellte, dass es Asamis Gesicht war, auf das er die ganze Zeit einschlug. Dennoch konnte er sich mit Karate meist nur eine Stunde lang beschäftigen. Anschließend ging er über zu den Selbstverteidigungsübungen, die Suoh ihm einmal gezeigt hatte, weil er laut Asami wegen irgendeiner Gefahr seine gesamte Zeit in der dieser nicht da war im Apartment verbringen musste, während Suoh auf ihn aufpasste.

Akihito war auch richtig gut im Meditieren geworden – eine weitere Sache, die Suoh versucht hatte ihm beizubringen während seiner Unterweisung. „Ein klarer Verstand hilft deiner Konzentration,sodass du unter Stress ruhig bleibst, und kann dir somit das Leben retten", hatte er gesagt. Aber Akihito hatte nie lange genug still bleiben können, und eigentlich hatte er sogar im Verdacht, dass Suoh einfach nur mal Ruhe von ihm haben wollte.

Akihito schnaubte. Meditieren war ja so viel einfacher, wenn einem gar nichts anderes mehr übrig blieb. Aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass es keine Farbflecken gab, denen man beim Trocknen zuschauen konnte, hatte er sich eben dafür entschieden.

Was würde er nicht für ein Buch oder eine Zeitung oder sogar für sein Handy oder seinen Laptop geben. Er hatte sogar schon einige Male die Rückseite der Cornflakesschachtel gelesen, auch wenn es der Inhalt des langweiligen und gesunden Erwachsenen Müslis war, und nicht die überzuckerten,sowie farbenfrohen Marken die er so liebte. Trotzdem, über die Vorteile einer gesunden Ernährung zu lesen war immer noch besser als gar nichts zu tun.

Auch der kaputte Tisch hatte indirekt noch eine Aufgabe bekommen. Seine kaputten Tischbeine dienten Akihito nun beim Jonglieren lernen. Er hatte mehr als einmal eines der Beine auf den Kopf bekommen, aber es war eine effektive Weise die Langeweile zu brechen, auch wenn die Decke nicht hoch genug war, als dass das Jonglieren ordentlich hätte funktionieren können.

Er seufzte schwer. All diese Dinge nahmen nur so einen kleinen Teil des Tages ein. Trotz all seiner Bemühungen wusste er, dass er wohl bald durchdrehen würde. Er musste hier raus,und das bald. Er hatte den ganzen Morgen gewartet, jedes Geräusch ließ ihn sofort zur Tür blicken in der Hoffnung, dass jemand vorbeikam, so wie es Kirishima versprochen hatte.

Er wusste, dass er bereits seit einer Woche hier sein musste. Immerhin hatte er die Tage bis jetzt sorgfältig gezählt. Schon allein jemand Anderen zu sehen, und sei es nur einer von Asamis Untergebenen, wäre eine willkommene Ablenkung in seiner misslichen Lage gewesen. Auch konnte er nicht anders als weiterhin zu Hoffen, dass Asami selbst hier bald auftauchen würde. Das wäre dann auch seine Chance, diesem Mist hier endgültig zu entkommen.

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war musste er sich eingestehen, dass er hinter all seiner Angst und seiner Wut begonnen hatte, sich über Asamis Wohl Sorgen zu machen. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu der Szene in Asamis Wohnung. Kurz jammerte er auf, als seine Finger sanft über seine Wange strichen, auf der man immer noch den Bluterguss sehen konnte. Asami hatte ihn noch nie geschlagen. Sicher, er hatte ihn gefesselt, ihm Drogen verabreicht und hatte mit ihm gemacht was er wollte, auch ohne seine Zustimmung, aber jetzt war es anders als vorher.

Ihre Beziehung hatte sich schon vor einiger Zeit verändert. Asami hatte ihn immer gerne eingeschränkt, ihn genommen wie er es wollte, aber auch wenn er nie viele Worte gesagt hatte, so wusste Akihito doch, dass er Asami mehr bedeutete als alle immer sagten. Nun, da er zurückblickte, sah er die Zeichen dafür deutlich vor ihm. Sein Herz schmerzte. Was war passiert? Wieso würde er sich jetzt so unüblich verhalten? Hatte Asami irgendwelche Probleme?

Er runzelte die Stirn beim Anblick der über den Himmel jagenden Wolken. Wenn Asami in Gefahr wäre, würde er wissen, wie er damit umzugehen hatte. Auch Kirishima und Suoh würden ihn beschützen. Akihito ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, so stark, dass seine Nägel Abdrücke in seiner Hand hinterließen. Vielleicht… Vielleicht hatte Asami ihn zu seinem eigenen Schutz hierher gebracht. Er bezweifelte es stark, doch die Hoffnung, dass es doch so war ließ ihn diesen Gedanken nicht verwerfen.

Vielleicht hatte einer seiner letzten Jobs Asami zu viele Probleme bereitet. Es fiel ihm zwar keiner ein, dennoch konnte er seine Anziehungskraft auf Probleme schon lange nicht mehr leugnen. Alles um ihn herum schien leicht aus dem Ruder zu laufen, sodass Asami ihn aus diesen schon einige Male retten musste. War er es nun etwa leid?

Wenn das jedoch der Grund war, so konnte er noch versuchen, alles wieder zu richten. Er würde es auf jeden Fall schaffen. Er musste. Alles, was er dafür brauchte, war Asami zu sehen. Er rollte sich mehr ein, die Hände um seine Knie gelegt, und musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er Asami vermisste, egal was passiert war. Und zwar sehr.

Der Himmel und die Straße waren mittlerweile Schwarz geworden, nur erleuchtet durch die Straßenlichter und den Scheinwerfern der vorbeifahrender Autos. Akihito fühlte sich träge, erschöpft und enttäuscht. Er stand auf und ging in das kleine Badezimmer um eine warme Dusche zu nehmen, in der er so lange stand, bis es kein warmes Wasser mehr gab.

Nachdem er seinen Pyjama angezogen hatte, schlüpfte er in seinen Futon und zog die Decke ganz hoch bis zu seinem Kinn. Es war immer noch recht früh, in etwa 9 Uhr, aber es hatte keinen Sinn weiter wach zu bleiben. Vielleicht würde er ja heute besser schlafen als sonst, ohne Alpträume. Das Einzige was er momentan wollte, war endlich seine ganze Situation zu vergessen.

Seine Augen blieben noch lange offen und starrten die Schatten an der Decke an, welche durch die Lichter draußen entstanden. Irgendwann wurden seine Augen aber doch immer schwerer und er glitt endlich in einen unruhigen und seichten Schlaf, der mit der Zeit immer tiefer wurde.

Er war nicht sicher was ihn geweckt hatte, aber er setzte sich auf, roch den Geruch von Zigaretten in dem dunklen Raum, hörte ein einatmendes Geräusch und sah die rote Glut hell aufleuchten.

„A-Asami?"

Akihito stand so schnell wie möglich, wenn auch ungeschickt, auf und betätigte an der Wand neben ihm den Lichtschalter und blinzelte und wimmerte ein bisschen, während er sich möglichst schnell an das Licht zu gewöhnen versuchte. Der verschwommene Umriss Asamis wurde immer schärfer. Dieser saß in aller Ruhe auf dem kleinen Sofa, klopfte hin und wieder die Asche in eine kleine Untertasse die neben ihm auf einem Kissen stand und beobachtete Akihito ausdruckslos.

Akihitos Verstand war immer noch durch den Schlaf getrübt, doch sein Herz pochte wild. „Asami!" Instinktiv stürmte er nach vorn, krallte sich an Asamis Jacke fest und suchte verzweifelt nach dieser Wärme, nach welcher er sich so lange gesehnt hatte. Er presste seine Nase an Asamis Hals und atmete tief ein, den beruhigenden Duft wieder in sich aufnehmend, während er wegen dem Adrenalin in seinen Adern zitterte. „Asami! Du bist gekommen. Du bist endlich hergekommen. Ich habe gewartet, so lange gewartet." Seine Finger schossen hoch, eine zu Asamis Wange die andere in sein weiches Haar. „Bitte, ich hab absolut keine Ahnung was los ist, aber wenn ich was falsch gemacht hab…Bitte sag es mir. Ich versteh das alles hier nicht, also bitte rede einfach mit mir, okay? Rede bitte! Wir können die ganze Sache klären. Okay?"

Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus Akihito heraus, bedürftig und verzweifelt nach Antworten auf all seine Fragen und Gedanken. Er blickte hoch in Asamis kalten Blick und Tränen liefen sein Gesicht hinunter. Asamis Ausdruck hatte sich überhaupt nicht geändert. Seine Hände lagen immer noch neben ihm, die Zigarette verglühte nach wie vor.

Akihito konnte das Blut durch seine Adern fließen spüren, sein Puls verdoppelte sich. Grauen setzte sich in seinem Magen wie ein kalter, metallener Ball fest. „Asami."

Endlich bewegte sich Asami. Er zerdrückte die Zigarette und strich mit seiner Hand sanft über den Bluterguss an Akihitos Wange. Akihito schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich Asamis Hand ein bisschen entgegen.

Doch auf einmal waren Akihitos Gelenke fest im Griff von Asami, welcher diese weg von sich führte, geradewegs zu Akihitos Schoß. Dort ließ er sie los. Akihito öffnete seine Augen, wollte erneut Asami berühren und zu ihm durchkommen, aber ein leise gesprochenes Wort hielt ihn davon ab.

„Ausziehen."

Er erstarrte. „W-Was?"

„Zieh deine Kleidung aus."

Asamis kalte Stimme ließ keine Gefühle durchklingen. Er schaute Akihito weiterhin mit dem gleichen, kalten, unlesbaren Blick an.

Gott, wie gern würde er doch glauben, dass Asami ihn wirklich wollen würde, dass das sein Weg war, sich zu vertragen, und das er wie immer Sex statt Worte sprechen lassen wollte. Aber Akihito wusste, dass es dieses Mal nicht das Gleiche war. Das hier war einfach nur falsch.

Er biss leicht in seine Lippe und fragte zitternd: „Wieso?"

„Sieh zu, dass ich mich nicht wiederholen muss."

„Aber Asami, w-wir müssen erst reden. Du… Du hast mich geschlagen, und du hast mich hier eingesperrt. Und ich weiß nicht mal wieso! U-und ich bin sicher, es gibt einen Grund, doch das muss alles ein Missverständnis sein, und wenn du mir nur kurz-"

„Akihito." Diesmal klang seine Stimme wie eine Peitsche, obwohl Asami nicht einmal lauter sprach. Akihito erstarrte wieder.

„Glaubst du ich kann dich machen lassen, was ich will?"

Er antwortete nicht, er nickte nur mit großen Augen.

„Und hättest du es lieber, dass ich dich dazu zwinge, wenn nötig mit Gewalt, damit du tust was ich sage?"

„Du-du würdest mir nicht weh tun", sagte Akihito mit zitternder Stimme, welche seine Unsicherheit widerspiegelte, die vor einer Woche noch nicht da gewessen wäre.

Daraufhin begann Asami zu lächeln, ein zärtliches, herzzerreißendes Lächeln, welches Akihito schmerzlich den Drang verspüren ließ, Asamis Arme um sich zu haben, von ihm beschützt zu werden, dass sie ihn warm und sicher halten würden, wie er es gewohnt war. „Aber Akihito, ich habe doch bereits damit angefangen. Immerhin bist du genau deshalb hier."

Seine Brust und sein Hals zogen sich zusammen, ein einsamer Schluchzer entwich seinem Mund.

„Asami, bitte…" flüsterte Akihito. „Sag mir bitte einfach, wieso du so sauer bist."

„Physischer Schmerz ist so eine geschmacklose Methode der Unterwerfung, aber wenn du darauf bestehst, dass ich diesen Weg gehe…" Seine Finger strichen erneut über Akihitos Wange. „Ich wäre nicht erfreut. Denkst du wirklich, das hier sei der schlimmste Ort an dem du landen könntest?"

„Das ist nicht fair!" schrie Akihito. „Verdiene ich nicht eine Erklärung, du Bastard? Wie kannst du das hier tun? Das ist grausam!"

Zumindest schien Asami ein kleines bisschen seiner eisigen Zurückhaltung zu verlieren. Er zog Akihito mit Hilfe seines Pyjamas gewaltsam zu sich, bis ihre Gesichter sich berührten. „Du solltest besser beten, dass ich dir nicht das gebe, was du in Wirklichkeit verdient hättest, Akihito." Er atmete tief ein und stieß Akihito mit genug Kraft von sich weg, sodass dieser auf den Boden geschleudert wurde. „Ein kleiner Hinweis – der einzige der hier bestimmt was fair ist und was nicht bin ich. Du wirst genau das tun, was ich dir sage oder du wirst leiden müssen."

„Asami…"

„Es wäre doch eine Schande", sprach Asami kalt weiter, „wenn auch andere wegen deiner Fehltritte leiden müssten. Deine Freunde. Deine Eltern."

„Was – was sagst du da?" Akihito blickte entsetzt hoch zu Asami.

„Ich warte, Akihito." Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich fast fragend.

Ein Übelkeit erregendes Schwindelgefühl drehte ihm innerlich den Magen um, als Akihito langsam aufstand. Benommen begannen seine Finger die Knöpfe seines Pyjamas zu öffnen. Er ließ ihn über seine Schultern hinunter gleiten und schob seiner Boxer und die Pyjamahose hinunter, bis er endlich komplett nackt vor Asami stand, sein vor Scham gerötetes Gesicht abgewandt.

„Jetzt geh runter auf die Knie und komm hier her."

Akihito atmete schaudernd ein und kroch die kurze Distanz hin zwischen Asamis Knie.

„Ich bin sicher du weißt, was du zu tun hast."

Rückblenden aus seiner Zeit bei Feilong schossen ihm durch den Kopf, während er seine Augen leicht schloss und Asamis Hose aufmachte. Das konnte doch nicht noch einmal passieren. Aber es passierte. Nur, das hier war schlimmer, viel schlimmer. Dieses Mal war es Asami und etwas, dass er eigentlich immer gemacht hatte, weil er es tun wollte war nun dabei etwas zu werden, dass er tun musste, da er eine Strafe verdiente. Um ihm weh zu tun.

Wenn Asami die Tränen bemerkte, die Akihito die Wange runter rollten, während dieser Asamis Penis mit seinem Mund bearbeitete, dann sagte er zumindest nichts. Akihito konnte gar nicht anders als zu versuchen, dass es Asami gefiel. Er steckte all seine Gefühle die er für diesen Mann empfand in das was er tat, auch wenn das eigentlich eine Strafe war.

Er hatte keinen Beweis, dass es geklappt hatte. Nur einen Mund voll mit Asamis Samen, welche er runterschluckte. Nicht einmal ein Geräusch hatte Asami gemacht.

Noch bevor Akihito Zeit hatte sich den Mund abzuwischen, stand Asami auch schon auf, machte den Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu und ging zur Tür.

Panik machte sich in Akihito breit. „Du – Du gehst weg?"

Ein kalter Lacher antwortete ihm.

„Keine Sorge, Akihito. Ich werde schon irgendwann wieder kommen. Immerhin hast du noch einige Lektionen zu lernen."

Die Tür öffnete und schloss sich wieder, die schweren Schlösser klickten und die Hoffnung, die Akihito vorher noch hatte, begann langsam aber sicher zu vergehen.

So, das wars nun mit diesem Kapi. Wie fandet ihrs? Ist Asami zu fies q.q?  
>Wie schon im letzten Kapitel, ich freue mich immer auf Feedback und Hinweise, wenn irgendetwas an meinem Schreibstil unverständlich sein sollte!<br>Hoffentlich bis bald ~^.^~  
>Kanae<p> 


End file.
